


In saecula saeculorum

by carrionofmywaywardson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, happy verse
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/pseuds/carrionofmywaywardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Całkowicie pozbawione fabuły PWP. Napisane, bo jestem nieuleczalną fanką shhh!kinka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In saecula saeculorum

**Author's Note:**

> Nie byłabym snobistycznym filologiem klasycznym, gdybym przynajmniej jednemu swojemu fikowi nie nadała łacińskiego tytułu, prawda? Tja. Nie mam pojęcia, kiedy to się rozgrywa. Pisałam podczas emisji sezonu szóstego, ale nie ma tu żadnych spojlerów. Z góry przepraszam za niezmierzone pokłady fluffu i przesłodzonej jednorożcowatości. Byłam smutna i chciałam się pocieszyć, mkay?
> 
> I to jest tekst, którym rozpoczęłam swoją karierę autorki Destielów - tyle że opublikowałam go na LJ jako już któryś z kolei. Dlatego pełno tu jakichś niedoróbek, których już nie chciało mi się poprawiać.

  Sen jest bardzo niewyraźny - jak to sen – ale cholernie sugestywny. Dean widzi tylko ruch, grę świateł, ciemne sylwetki, wijące się, skręcające, spajające w jedną całość; słyszy ciche, miękkie szelesty, które mogą oznaczać tylko jedno; słyszy szepty, jęki i inne nienazwane dźwięki, które wibrują wokół niego, obmywają jego ciało, zmuszając je do niekontrolowanych ruchów, których jest boleśnie świadomy, nawet we śnie. Jego palce zaciskają się na prześcieradle, Dean jest już-już na krawędzi spełnienia, ciemne sylwetki pod jego powiekami zlewają się ze sobą, splatają, zderzają z mokrym, nieprzyzwoitym odgłosem; Dean słyszy swój jęk, pełen frustracji, bo napięcie jest zbyt wielkie, a wyzwolenie wcale nie chce nadejść. We śnie Dean sięga ku kłębiącej się, krzyczącej masie, chwyta ją kurczowo i wydaje gardłowy odgłos, warknięcie, niski, chrapliwy pomruk, który szybko przechodzi w zdesperowany, zdławiony syk.

  
\- Casssssss…

  
Ten dźwięk budzi go i Dean otwiera oczy, wpatrując się w ciemność nad swoją głową. Nadal kurczowo ściska w palcach przesiąknięte potem prześcieradło. Nadal słyszy swój przyśpieszony oddech. I, niech to szlag, nadal czuje bolesny, pulsujący ucisk w bokserkach. Dean mruczy pod nosem przekleństwo i sięga w dół, by doprowadzić sprawę do końca, ale zmienia zdanie. Pościel jest już wystarczająco przemoczona.

  
Zwraca głowę tam, gdzie w ciemnościach majaczy postać śpiącego Sama. Jego łóżko stoi metr od łóżka Deana i Dean ma nadzieję, że Sam nie słyszał tego słowa, które wyszarpnęło mu się spomiędzy zębów na chwilę przed przebudzeniem. Które wcale nie mogło być – I NIE BYŁO, JASNE? – tym słowem. Tym imieniem. Na pewno nie. To śmieszne. Ale Sam śpi głęboko, Dean jest tego pewny. Zna swojego brata na tyle dobrze, że potrafi odgadnąć, kiedy Sam udaje sen. Właściwie to zna go nawet dużo lepiej.

  
Dean oddycha z ulgą tylko po to, by w tej samej chwili w bardzo żenujący sposób kwiknąć ze strachu, bo obok niego – NA JEGO, KURWA, ŁÓŻKU – siedzi Castiel, wlepiając w Deana te swoje straszne, niemrugające ślepia. Co gorsza – ponieważ Dean nie czuł żadnego ruchu, żadnego nacisku, ani nie słyszał skrzypienia sprężyn – musi tam siedzieć już od jakiegoś czasu. Co najmniej od chwili, gdy jeszcze nie do końca przebudzony Dean chrypiał jego… um, ten zupełnie INNY wyraz.

  
\- Cas! – syczy Dean i aż się wzdryga, słysząc to słowo i czując falę gorąca, jaka go oblewa przy jego wymawianiu. Choć to zapewne tylko wstyd i zażenowanie.

  
Na sąsiednim łóżku Sam mruczy coś przez sen. Dean rzuca mu pełne popłochu spojrzenie, ale braciszek – facet ma prawie dwa metry wzrostu, ale Dean nie potrafi myśleć o nim inaczej - nadal śpi, więc Dean zwraca oczy na Castiela, chociaż ma pewne trudności z patrzeniem prosto w jego czarne, przeszywające źrenice.

  
\- Cas – powtarza jeszcze ciszej, ale z większym naciskiem. – Co ty tu, kurwa, robisz? Znowu mnie podglądasz podczas snu?

  
Castiel przybiera ten swój nierozumiejąco-dotknięty wyraz twarzy, jak zawsze, kiedy spotyka się z reakcją, której nie oczekiwał. Przechyla głowę na bok.

  
\- Czuwam nad waszym bezpieczeństwem, Dean. Wiedziałem, że mieliście ciężki dzień, i że nie będziecie w stanie się bronić, jeśli coś tu za wami przyjdzie.

  
\- Zachowaj oddech, zboczeńcu – warczy Dean. Czuje się upokorzony, bezbronny i ma ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię, prosto w otchłanie piekieł (gdzie, jest tego pewien, wciąż ma zabukowaną miejscówkę), bo Castiel niewątpliwie słyszał (okej, trzeba spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy) swoje imię wypowiadane przez Deana głosem ciężkim od żądzy – i, nawet jeśli akurat nie grzebał Deanowi w myślach, to z pewnością nie jest aż tak głupi, by nie rozumieć, co jest grane. Dean patrzy na Castiela z rozpaczliwą nadzieją, że anioł jest tak głupi, ale twarz Castiela znowu jest nieprzenikniona - zniknął nawet ten urażony wyraz – i nie można z niej nic odczytać.

  
Dean chrząka niepewnie i próbuje ułożyć się tak, żeby wybrzuszenie w jego bokserkach było jak najmniej widoczne. Co jest trudne, bo w którymś momencie nocy koc zsunął się na podłogę, a tylko koc mógłby mu w tym pomóc. W tej sytuacji – bez żadnego okrycia – niezależnie od pozycji, jaką Dean przyjmie, jego stan będzie oczywisty. Jedyną nadzieją jest utrzymywanie kontaktu wzrokowego z Castielem, aby ten przypadkiem nie spojrzał w nieodpowiednim kierunku. I modlenie się, aby wzwód minął sam z siebie i to jak najszybciej. Dean ma nadzieję, że widok obojętnych, chłodnych oczu Castiela go ostudzi, zwłaszcza że anioł miewa czasami cholernie kastracyjne spojrzenie. Właściwie to nawet Dean jest tego pewien, dlatego bez wahania patrzy na Castiela, w jego szaro-niebieskie, jak burzowe niebo, tęczówki. I uświadamia sobie, że coś jest bardzo nie tak.

  
Bo spojrzenie Castiela wcale nie jest obojętne. Jest… skupione? zaintrygowane? niepewne? Dean nie jest w stanie tego określić, ale anioł sprawia wrażenie, jakby bardzo intensywnie starał się coś zrozumieć. Jasne, bardzo często tak wygląda, bo – bądźmy szczerzy – wiele ludzkich spraw przekracza Castielową zdolność rozumienia – ale tym razem to coś innego. Jakby próbował odczytać najgłębiej ukryte myśli Deana, te, których nawet on sam nie jest świadom; jakby chciał wedrzeć się w Deana wzrokiem – ta myśl sprawia, że Dean przełyka ślinę i czuje jeszcze większy dyskomfort w okolicach podbrzusza. Niechtoszlagkurwapieprzonysukinsynijegostraszneoczy. Dean zaczyna czuć, że gubi się w tym ostrym, zogniskowanym na jego wnętrzu (duszy?) spojrzeniu, że Castiel praktycznie gwałci go wzrokiem – bezwiednie, oczywiście, bo intymność takiego spojrzenia nie może znaczyć dla bezcielesnej przecież istoty tego samego, co znaczy dla Deana. Z drugiej strony – teraz Castiel ma ciało.

  
\- Jak mogę ci pomóc? – szepcze Castiel i Dean mruga ze zdziwieniem. Anioł ma zmarszczone brwi i zamyślony wyraz twarzy. Jakby nie bardzo wiedział, co chciał powiedzieć i dlaczego powiedział właśnie to, co powiedział, skoro właściwie chciałby powiedzieć coś zupełnie innego, tylko nie bardzo wie, co. Właśnie taki wyraz twarzy.

  
Dean też tego nie wie.

  
\- W czym? – pyta i natychmiast tego żałuje, bo Castiel (wciąż skonfundowany) kładzie rękę na jego bokserkach. Dean odskakuje (o ile to możliwe w pozycji leżącej) zszokowany, przeklina półgłosem.

  
\- Co ty, kurwa, robisz, Cas?! – patrzy aniołowi prosto w oczy i to jest błąd. Bo Castiel oblizuje wargi i pochyla się lekko ku twarzy Deana; jego oczy iskrzą się i przez ułamek sekundy jest w nich coś niesamowitego, mieszanina smutku, podniecenia, niepokoju i rozpaczliwej samotności.

  
\- Słyszałem, jak mnie wzywasz – mówi anioł cichym głosem. – Czy oczekujesz mojej pomocy?

  
Dean nie może oderwać od niego wzroku. Całym sobą chce odepchnąć Castiela, wrzasnąć mu w twarz „zostaw mnie, ty zwariowany, cholerny sukinsynu”, ale zamiast tego zupełnie niespodziewanie szepcze:

  
\- O Boże, tak, proszę.

  
Przez moment – bardzo długi, niekomfortowy moment – wydaje mu się, że źle odczytał intencje Castiela, bo anioł nie robi nic, nie rusza się, tylko patrzy na niego z tą swoją twarzą, która mówi „jestem ponad te sprawy, one mnie nie dotyczą, ale jestem nimi dziwnie zafascynowany”. Jego spojrzenie jest tak badawcze, tak, hm, penetrujące, że Dean traci kontakt z rzeczywistością; nawet nie czuje, kiedy dłoń Castiela kładzie się płasko na jego udzie. Dopiero delikatne muśnięcie palców w miejscu, gdzie cienki materiał bokserek okrywa dużo bardziej wrażliwą część ciała, przywraca Deanowi świadomość.

  
Dean wciąga z sykiem powietrze, szeroko otwiera oczy, kiedy dłoń Castiela rozpościera się na pulsującym wybrzuszeniu. Nawet przez materiał Dean wyczuwa gorąco promieniujące z palców anioła. I ich drżenie. Castiel ostrożnie zwiększa ucisk, przesuwa dłoń, jakby chciał najpierw poznać kształt, rozmiar, ułożenie, wrażliwość, albo po prostu nie wiedział, co ma teraz zrobić. Po kilku chwilach Dean zaczyna podejrzewać, że chodzi raczej o to drugie. Zwłaszcza że Cas kompletnie nie łapie aluzji, kiedy przypadkiem zahacza palcami o ściągnięty gumką pas bokserek, a Dean ochoczo unosi biodra.

  
W końcu – nareszcie – gdy rozbawiony i niemożliwie rozpalony Dean ma już ochotę mu aktywnie pomóc lub nawet, o zgrozo, udzielić werbalnych wskazówek, Castiel zsuwa spodenki i Dean odsłania zęby w dziwnym, głodnym grymasie, kiedy naprężony do granic możliwości członek uwalnia się spod materiału i uderza o nadgarstek Castiela. Anioł wydaje krótki, zdumiony odgłos przez nos i otwiera szeroko oczy, ale nie odwraca ich od oczu Deana, jakby bał się, że zrywając kontakt wzrokowy wypuści łowcę ze stanu półhipnozy, w której ten z całą pewnością się znajduje. Tak przynajmniej myśli Dean. Tylko hipnozą może sobie wytłumaczyć fakt, że pozwala się dotykać Castielowi – aniołowi – mężczyźnie – i że jeszcze nie doszło tutaj do solidnego mordobicia. Bo przecież nie może być innego wytłumaczenia, prawda?

  
Castiel jest lekko zarumieniony, choć jego twarz nadal wyraża raczej skupienie i niepewność. Obserwowanie go sprawia Deanowi niemal taką samą przyjemność, jak dłoń anioła obejmująca jego członek i przesuwająca się po nim w górę i w dół, miarowym, bardzo niewprawnym ruchem. Ale Castielowy brak wprawy nie przeszkadza Deanowi. Wręcz przeciwnie. Jego oddech przyśpiesza, krew w szaleńczym tempie spływa w dół ciała, koncentruje się pod palcami Castiela, rozpycha żyły i skórę, i Dean zaczyna się trząść z bólu i rozkoszy, rozpaczliwie usiłując nie wydawać żadnych dźwięków, które mogłyby zakłócić sen Sama. Przestaje panować nad biodrami, które unoszą się gwałtownie, wymuszając bliższy kontakt z dłonią Castiela i szorstkim materiałem jego rękawa. Castiel przygryza wargi, nareszcie odrywa wzrok od oczu Deana (który natychmiast zaciska powieki) i kieruje go na swoją rękę. Przechyla głowę w bok i mocniej zaciska palce. Zupełnie przypadkowo kciukiem ociera się o sam czubek penisa, o maleńki otwór, z którego wypływa śliska, lepka substancja, i Dean słyszy dziwny, zdławiony odgłos, coś jak skomlenie, i ten odgłos wydobywa się z jego gardła. Teraz już wszystko dzieje się bardzo szybko, ku wielkiemu strapieniu Deana, który ma sobie za złe, że nie wytrzymał dłużej. Nie to, żeby ktokolwiek miał się o tym kiedykolwiek dowiedzieć. Jego głowa opada na poduszkę, jęk rozdziera wargi, nasienie długimi pasmami oblepia jego brzuch, pościel i dłoń Castiela.

  
\- Na litość boską, Dean – mruczy w półśnie Sam. – Nie rób tego w mojej obecności.

  
Dean nie słyszy jego słów, jest za bardzo zajęty pławieniem się w łagodnych, post-orgazmicznych falach, które przepływają przez jego ciało.

  
Dłoń Castiela wciąż lekko go masuje i Dean ma ochotę mruczeć jak kot, ale to byłoby żenujące. Zamiast tego czeka, aż Sam zachrapie w ten szczególny sposób, świadczący, że braciszek znowu zasnął na dobre, po czym, bardzo niechętnie, odtrąca dłoń anioła. Teraz, kiedy jest już w stanie myśleć w miarę racjonalnie, nie potrafi zapanować nad zawstydzeniem, które barwi mu policzki na różowo.

  
Castiel odwraca głowę i kładzie dłonie na udach. Dean spodziewa się, że anioł lada moment zniknie z furkotem płaszcza i niewidzialnych skrzydeł, co z jednej strony byłoby idealne – bo sytuacja jest doprawdy niezręczna i Dean nie bardzo wie, jak ma na nią zareagować – a z drugiej strony okropne, bo wtedy Dean zostałby sam na sam ze swoimi myślami, a on naprawdę nie chce o tym myśleć, wiedząc, że musiałby o tym myśleć aż do następnych odwiedzin Castiela, które mogą nastąpić jutro, ale mogą też nastąpić za pół roku. A myślenie przez sześć miesięcy o tym, jak to jego osobisty anioł stróż wyręczył go – dosłownie - w trzepaniu kapucyna? Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy – to byłoby cholernie rozpraszające.

  
Ale Castiel nie znika i wygląda na bardzo nieszczęśliwego, przynajmniej na tyle, na ile jego twarz jest w stanie to okazać, i Dean czuje się jak ostatni skurwysyn.

  
\- Hej – szepcze, a kiedy Castiel nie reaguje, pyta:

  
\- Wszystko w porządku?

  
\- Tak – odpowiada Castiel po dłuższej chwili, ale nadal ma opuszczoną głowę i mocno zaciśnięte szczęki.

  
Wzrok Deana podąża za wzrokiem Castiela, na jego dłoń, wciąż oblepioną nasieniem, spoczywającą bezwładnie na udzie anioła, i Deanowi nagle zaczyna brakować tchu. Bo staje się dla niego oczywiste, że nie on jeden w tym pokoju ma poważny problem z definicją męskiej przyjaźni.

  
Świadomość tego jest przytłaczająca i wstrząśnięty Dean na moment pogrąża się w niezbyt religijnych rozważaniach na temat natury aniołów i Raju, i zastanawia się, czy rzeczywiście dałoby się załatwić te dwie dziewice i siedemdziesiąt dziwek, o których wspominał Zachariasz, i że może koncepcja osobistego Raju nie jest aż tak zła, jak mu się wydawało… A potem Dean przypomina sobie, że tuż obok niego siedzi Castiel. Castiel o palcach poplamionych nasieniem, z bardzo nie-anielską erekcją próbującą rozsadzić od środka suwak spodni i ze spuszczonym, skupionym wzrokiem, który mógłby świadczyć o tym, że Cas odmawia zdrowaśki, gdyby nie wspomniana erekcja, świadcząca o czymś zgoła przeciwnym. I jakoś tak nagle Dean z łatwością podejmuje decyzję swojego życia.

  
\- Chcesz, żebym coś z tym zrobił? – Dean wskazuje na podbrzusze Castiela, ale anioł kręci głową.

  
\- Przejdzie – mówi stanowczym tonem.

  
\- Nieprędko – ostrzega Dean, czerpiąc z własnego, bogatego doświadczenia w tym zakresie.

  
\- Wiem. Ale samo przejdzie – upiera się Castiel.

  
Dean wpatruje się w niego w milczeniu.

  
\- Skąd wiesz? – pyta w końcu.

  
\- Zawsze przechodzi.

  
Oczy Deana prawie wychodzą z orbit, kiedy ten wgapia się w anioła z całą gamą doznań kłębiących się tam, gdzie zwykle kłębią się doznania – jest tam i niezrozumienie, i niedowierzanie, i kompletne oszołomienie, i wściekłość, i radość, i wstyd, i jeszcze setki innych uczuć, które można zamknąć w jednym dobitnym skrócie „wtf?!”

  
\- Co jest, kurwa?! – warczy Dean i sam nie wie, czy ten warkot jest wyrazem wściekłości czy nagłej, niespodziewanej i cholernie krępującej żądzy. – Często miewasz wzwody, kiedy mnie podglądasz?

  
Od razu żałuje tych słów, bo Castiel patrzy na niego nieszczęśliwymi oczami kopniętego spaniela i szybko odwraca wzrok, a Dean ma ochotę walnąć się mocno w ten głupi łeb, bo jeśli to nie jest klasyczne „przyganiał kocioł garnkowi”, to on już nie wie, jak inaczej to nazwać.

  
\- Przepraszam – mówi więc i w myślach klepie się z uznaniem po ramieniu za łatwość, z jaką przyszło mu powiedzieć to słowo. Dean nie lubi przepraszać – i nie robi tego nigdy, jeśli wie, że to on ma słuszność – ale jeśli już to mówi, mówi szczerze. – Przepraszam, Cas. Naprawdę chciałbym ci pomóc. No wiesz. Odwdzięczyć się.

  
Castiel patrzy na niego nieco podejrzliwie, bo głos Deana nie brzmi zbyt poważnie i anioł nie ma pewności – właściwie to nigdy jej nie ma, rozmawiając z Deanem – czy łowca przypadkiem z niego nie kpi. Ale wzrok Deana jest jak najbardziej poważny.

  
\- Nie musisz tego robić, dziękuję – mamrocze, odwracając głowę.

  
\- Jasne, że nie muszę – Castiel słyszy to tuż przy swoim uchu i czuje na nim gorący oddech Deana. – Ale chcę. Ty za to musisz być cicho. Nie chcemy przecież obudzić Sammy’ego, prawda?

  
Anioł bezwolnie ulega dłoniom Deana, które ciągną go i popychają, aż obaj leżą obok siebie na łóżku, Castiel na plecach, Dean na boku, podpierając się łokciem.

  
Castiel nie bardzo rozumie, dlaczego miałby nie być cicho, ale kiedy dłoń Deana bez żadnego ostrzeżenia owija się, poprzez spodnie, wokół tej zbyt wrażliwej części ciała, której istnienia Castiel zwykle nie jest w ogóle świadom, z ust anioła wyrywa się zdumione sapnięcie i Dean natychmiast szepcze:

  
\- Ćśśśśś… - a Castiel rozpaczliwie próbuje zapanować nad płucami, które zaczynają przepychać powietrze do jego gardła w krótkich, spazmatycznych skurczach, kończących się urywanymi westchnięciami.

  
\- Ćśś – powtarza Dean, uśmiechając się lekko. – Bo przestanę.

  
Castiel bierze głęboki oddech i patrzy na niego błagalnie. Zaciska zęby, ale i tak nie może powstrzymać jęków, które brzmią jak jęki bólu.

  
Patrząc w te szeroko otwarte, jakby przestraszone oczy, Dean przypomina sobie dzień, w którym Castiel pojawił się w jego życiu, w błyskach świateł, przy huku trzaskających okiennic i pękających żarówek, z gromami, błyskawicami, świstem wiatru i całą resztą przesadnych hollywoodzkich efektów specjalnych. Które, owszem, zrobiły na Deanie wrażenie, i o których zapomniał dokładnie w tej chwili, gdy anioł spojrzał na niego tymi wielkimi, stalowymi oczyma, starszymi niż sugerowała to postać, którą Castiel przybrał, aby objawić się swojemu podopiecznemu. Oczyma, które jednocześnie mroziły i parzyły, przerażały i uspokajały, pytały i wyjaśniały, prosiły i wydawały rozkaz, które zdawały się widzieć Deana na wylot i znać go lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, a jednak to nie przeszkadzało im patrzeć na niego z zachwytem, jakby chciały zobaczyć jeszcze więcej. Jakby samo patrzenie nie wystarczało.

  
Deanowi też to nie wystarcza.

  
Rozpina spodnie Castiela i Castiel zaczyna się trząść, kiedy palce Deana wpełzają pod bieliznę. Anioł wciąga głęboko powietrze i z głębi jego gardła wyrywa się dziwny dźwięk, przypominający skomlenie szczeniaka; słysząc go, Dean uśmiecha się i kładzie palec na ustach. Ten widok rozprasza Castiela na tyle, że anioł milknie i przez chwilę próbuje złapać oddech. Ale palce Deana są zbyt zwinne, zbyt natarczywe, zbyt nowe dla niedoświadczonego anioła, i po kilku minutach Castiel znów zaczyna pojękiwać. Naprawdę nie chce tego robić, tak samo jak naprawdę chce, żeby Dean nadal robił to, co robi, ale Castiel nie panuje już nad sobą, nad tym ciałem, które wcale nie jest jego, które reaguje tak, jakby Castiel nigdy nie miał nad nim żadnej kontroli.

  
A może naprawdę nigdy jej nie miał. Nie w chwilach, kiedy Dean Winchester, łowca demonów, człowiek, który oddał życie i duszę za swojego brata, którego Castiel wyciągnął z otchłani, uleczył, oczyścił i napełnił własną energią, któremu nieświadomy świat zawdzięczał swoją obecną egzystencję, który sam nie wiedział i, co gorsza, nie uwierzyłby, że to czyni z niego najniezwyklejszą i najbardziej wartościową istotę, jaką Castiel spotkał podczas tysiącleci spędzonych na tej planecie – a zatem nie w chwilach, kiedy Dean patrzył na niego tak, jak patrzy teraz, z tym ciepłym błyskiem w oczach, którego łowca na pewno by się wyparł, gdyby ktoś mu o nim powiedział.

  
Dean czuje, jak Castiel roztapia się pod nim, rozpada, zatraca, jak przestaje być Castielem, a staje się bezmyślnym, wijącym się stworzeniem, niezdolnym do niczego poza instynktownymi, rozpaczliwymi ruchami, które mają dać mu rozkosz. Widzi, jak bezcielesna istota spala się w idealnie cielesnym akcie i nagle czuje ukłucie strachu. Może to, co robią, jest złe. Może Castiel właśnie traci resztki swojej łaski, może Dean jest tym, który ostatecznie doprowadzi do jego Upadku, może ręka Deana właśnie popycha go ku krawędzi bezdennego urwiska. Ale wtedy Dean słyszy swoje imię i w tym niemal bezgłośnym, złamanym dźwięku jest tylko zachwyt i coś, o czym Dean nie chce myśleć, ale co definitywnie pozbawia go wątpliwości i obaw.

  
Może z wyjątkiem jednej.

  
Dean kładzie dłoń na ustach Castiela i ogląda się przez ramię, zamierając w bezruchu. Castiel chce zamruczeć w proteście, ale Dean rzuca mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie i Castiel już pamięta. Sam.

  
Wreszcie Dean odpręża się i znów patrzy na Castiela z wilczym uśmiechem i błyskiem w zielonych oczach. Nie zdejmuje dłoni z ust anioła i Castiel jest za to wdzięczny, bo kiedy druga dłoń wznawia swoją działalność, Castiel skręca się i miauczy, który to dźwięk wydostaje się na świat w postaci stłumionego „mmmmmmm”.

  
Palce Deana przesuwają się na brzuch Castiela i masują napięte mięśnie, dotykają talii i żeber, ale kiedy tylko oddech Castiela nieco się uspokaja, wracają na poprzednie miejsce. Tym razem Castielowi jakimś cudem udaje się powstrzymać jęk i Dean uśmiecha się z aprobatą.

  
\- Grzeczny aniołek – szepcze, nachylając się do ucha Castiela. – Jeśli obiecasz, że dalej będziesz taki grzeczny, to dam ci coś specjalnego. Tylko pamiętaj: cichusieńko. Obiecujesz?

  
Castiel kiwa głową, nie odwracając wzroku, i Dean zdejmuje dłoń z jego ust. Wnętrze dłoni jest wilgotne od potu i śliny, poznaczone nabiegłymi krwią śladami w miejscach, na których zacisnęły się zęby Castiela; Dean zlizuje wilgoć i obserwuje, jak język Castiela obrysowuje jego wargi. Anioł wodzi za nim oczami, kiedy Dean przesuwa się w dół jego ciała, i chociaż wie, co łowca zamierza zrobić, nic nie jest w stanie przygotować Castiela na to zapierające dech w piersiach doznanie, kiedy język Deana trąca główkę jego penisa.

  
\- Och, Boże – jęczy anioł i Dean mimo woli chichocze, choć w tej sytuacji chichot brzmi bardziej jak gulgotanie.

  
Castiel odrzuca głowę do tyłu, wgniata ją w poduszkę, jego palce bezradnie chwytają prześcieradło, jakby próbowały znaleźć oparcie, ochronę przed upadkiem, i anioł wie, czując narastający ucisk w piersiach, że nie uda mu się powstrzymać krzyku. Czym prędzej zatyka usta dłonią, tą samą, na której powoli wysycha nasienie Deana – co naprawdę nie pomaga mu się opanować - potem wbija zęby w ciało u nasady kciuka, ale i tak słyszy swoje krótkie, chrapliwe okrzyki, które rozsadziłyby mu gardło, gdyby próbował je zdusić. Mimo to próbuje, bo tego chce Dean. A nie ma takiej rzeczy, której Castiel nie zrobiłby dla swojego łowcy.

  
Dean dochodzi do podobnego wniosku, kiedy przyłapuje się na tym, że pomrukuje z zadowoleniem. To wytrąca go na moment z równowagi i przywraca mu zdolność myślenia, która tej nocy jakoś dziwnie szwankuje. Jasna cholera, czy on rzeczywiście właśnie trzyma w ustach anielski członek, owija wokół niego język, spija sączącą się z niego ciecz – Dean nie chce nazywać tego spermą, heteroseksualni mężczyźni NIE piją spermy innych mężczyzn, a Dean jest stu-, dwustu-, trzystuprocentowym heteroseksualistą, przecież Castiel tak naprawdę nie jest mężczyzną, prawda? – i mruczy przy tym rozkosznie jak karmione ciepłym mleczkiem kociątko? Przecież miał tylko… hm… pomóc Castielowi w trudnej sytuacji… a potem jak najszybciej zapomnieć o tej krępującej nocy i mieć nadzieję, że Castiel, w swojej rozbrajającej nieświadomości, nigdy i nikomu, i niczego nie wypapla. I doprawdy nie ma pojęcia, jak to się stało, że poszedł o krok dalej. I że ma ochotę na jeszcze kilka dalszych kroków. I że gdyby tuż obok Sam nie pochrapywał sobie słodko, poszedłby tych kilka kroków dalej.

  
Ale kiedy palce Castiela z wahaniem muskają jego włosy, Dean przestaje myśleć o czymkolwiek, poza tym, że lada chwila Castiel wytryśnie w jego usta i że nie może się już doczekać, kiedy będzie mógł przełknąć porcję tego gęstego płynu, tej Castielowej esencji życia, która – jest tego pewien, choć może porównywać najwyżej ze sobą – smakuje zupełnie inaczej niż nasienie śmiertelnika. Jeśli obecność demona w ciele człowieka zmienia smak jego krwi, to obecność anioła musi działać jeszcze większe cuda. Dean przez sekundę uśmiecha się z zadowoleniem, posyłając Samowi mentalny środkowy palec z podpisem „no i kto tu lepiej wyszedł na tej całej anielsko-diabelskiej aferze?”, po czym zupełnie zapomina o Samie i zaczyna mruczeć coraz głośniej. Dopiero gdy palce Castiela mocniej chwytają jego włosy i anioł gwałtownie unosi biodra, wbijając się głęboko w jego usta, Dean krztusi się, cofa głowę, otrząsa i patrzy w górę.

  
Serce w nim zamiera, gdy widzi, że Castiel gryzie własną pięść, byle nie krzyczeć, i że na niewiele się to zdaje, bo do uszu Deana wyraźnie dochodzi coś, co może określić tylko jako łkanie, które nieubłaganie zaczyna przeradzać się w coś dużo głośniejszego. Dean znowu mruczy, tym razem z rozczarowania, bo wie, co musi zrobić. Rzuca smętne spojrzenie na pulsujący w jego dłoni, rozepchany krwią i pożądaniem członek, całuje go po raz ostatni, bardzo leciutko, i przesuwa się wzdłuż ciała Castiela, w górę. Oczy anioła są zaciśnięte, ale otwierają się, i Dean w jednej chwili zapomina o swoim poprzednim pragnieniu, bo teraz chce już tylko całować usta Castiela, wpatrując się w te zamglone, oszalałe z żądzy źrenice, widząc w nich oddanie, głód i, do diabła, miłość.

  
\- Ćśśś, Cas – szepcze i Castiel natychmiast się ucisza, patrząc na niego ufnie, choć z widocznym niepokojem, bo Dean już go nie dotyka.

  
\- Nie przestawaj – mówi błagalnie Castiel. – Już będę ci…

  
Dean nie pozwala mu dokończyć. Usta Castiela są miękkie, wilgotne, ciepłe, a jego język tak naturalnie splata się z językiem Deana, że Dean może jedynie zamknąć oczy i poddać się tej chwili. Kiedy palce Castiela znów wplatają się w jego włosy, Dean jak przez mgłę przypomina sobie, że nadal są pokryte jego zaschniętym nasieniem, ale ta myśl znika równie szybko jak się pojawia i nie zaprząta mu głowy.

  
Nie mija wiele czasu, gdy Cas wygina się w nieprawdopodobny łuk i – zamiast przeklinać lub wzywać Boga nadaremno, jak to zwykle czynią mężczyźni w takiej sytuacji – zachłystuje się, wymawiając imię Deana, i Dean czuje, że przepadł. Całkowicie. Na amen. Że od tej chwili jest i będzie już tylko Cas, teraz i na zawsze, i na wieki wieków Cas.

  
Co nie przeszkadza mu mamrotać „Sukinsyn” i „Cholerne anioły”, kiedy zaraz potem Castiel znika, pozostawiając po sobie tylko szelest skrzydeł, lekki powiew mierzwiący krótkie włosy Deana oraz zapach seksu. Którego Dean musi się pozbyć, zanim Sammy otworzy te swoje szczenięce oczęta.  
  
***  
  
Dean wierci się na łóżku i Sam przez chwilę ma ochotę rzucić jakąś kąśliwą uwagę godną młodszego brata, ale po namyśle decyduje się nadal udawać, że śpi, a może nawet zasnąć naprawdę. Ma tylko nadzieję, że to, co słyszał, nie przysporzy mu koszmarów. Nie to, żeby seks z aniołem rodzaju męskiego był czymś nieakceptowalnym (prawdę mówiąc, Sam jest zdziwiony, że Dean tak długo nie był w stanie połapać się w znaczeniu tych wszystkich długich spojrzeń, jakie wymieniał z Castielem), ale są pewne rzeczy na tym świecie, o których młodsi bracia nie powinni wiedzieć. I których nie powinni widzieć. I słyszeć, skoro już o tym mowa.

  
Zresztą może faktycznie rano okaże się, że to był tylko sen. Chociaż Sam ma nadzieję, że nie. Mizianie się z aniołami mógłby jeszcze znieść, ale myśl, że śni mu się gejowski pornos z jego bratem w roli głównej, jest cholernie niepokojąca.


End file.
